1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable seats and more particularly, to a novel inflatable seat for use in supporting children or infants in a moving vehicle which is composed of pliable material so as to provide a collasped storage condition and an expanded inflatable condition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide infant or children's seats for automobiles which include a rigid structure adapted to be staped to the auto seat in order to support and hold the occupant in a desired position. Although these seats have been useful in accomplishing their intended ends, these seats are difficult to store when not in use due to their rigid and solid construction. Also, the same rigidity sometimes is uncomfortable to the occupant. Some attempts have been made to accommodate storage by providing collasible seats having a variety of parts which selectively couple and de-couple so as to be reduced in size for storage convience. Many difficulties and problems have been encountered with these types of seats which stem largely from the fact that they are cumbersome to use and is sometimes de-coupled when an occupant is in the seat which destroys the ability of the seat to properly support the occupant.
Furthermore, conventional seats only support the occupant in a sedentary position and are not readily adapted for accommodating the occupant in a prone position. Furthermore, it is of great benefit to such an infant or child seat that use can be made of the standard safety belts available in automobiles for securing the child or infant seat to the seat of the automobile.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel infant or child's seat which may be readily stored in a convenient manner and may be readily deployed into another position for use as a supporting seat in conjunction with a standard auto seat including its available safety harness or belt.